Happy Birthday Canada
by CapasoVargas
Summary: Happy early birthday Canada! Will anyone remember him on his special day? I don't own Hetalia.


**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've had a bad case of brain dead. Don't worry about chewing me out about it, my friends already did that. This is just a one shot that I wrote when I was supposed to be working in computers class. I don't own Hetalia, because if I did I would have enough money to buy a better computer.**

* * *

July 1, 2012

The light shone in Matthew's room on that beautiful morning. Matthew Williams jumped out of bed with a bright smile on his face. Today was his birthday!  
He wandered downstairs, still smiling like an idiot, to make himself some pancakes.  
His bear, Kumajiro, wandered downstairs.  
"Who are you?"  
Matthew gritted his teeth. "It's me Mr. Kumachiko. Matthew. I feed you."  
"Hmm... Food." the little bear pointed at the stove.  
"Okay. Did you know something special is happening today?"  
Kumajiro chose to be difficult. "Who are you?"  
"$&^# you. I should get a cat."  
He switched on the stove and began to stir the batter until it was just the right consistantcy. Pancaking was an art.  
After flipping the pancakes off the pan and onto his plate, he literally drenched them in his favorite topping, maple syrup.  
Kumajiro frowned. "Too much syrup. Icky."  
"Shut it and just eat Kumanikao."  
Matthew ate his pancakes quickly so he could go call his brother.  
"HI! This is the hero!" his brother, Alfred, answered.  
"Hi Al. It's Mattie."  
"MATTIE! What's up?"  
Matthew sighed. "Today's a special day."  
"Is it... Sunday?"  
"No. Keep guessing."  
"OH! You're right! It's only four days until my birthday!" yelled Alfred. "Thanks for reminding me! I better go plan my huge party! Bye!"  
"Wait Al-" the line went dead and Matthew stared at his phone. How could his brother be that dense? Sure, he may not be the most INTERESTING person on earth... But he still deserved to be noticed! So, he decided to go to see his friend Carlos.  
After a long drive down to where Carlos lived, he finally got there and knocked on the door.  
"Hola?" he appeared at the door.  
"Hel-" started Matthew.  
Carlos got an angry look on his face and started punching him.  
"GET AWAY ALFRED! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BULLY GRANDE!"  
"Maple..." Matthew whimpered. "I'm Matthew!"  
Carlos stopped quickly. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! You just look so much like your brother!"  
Matthew looked irritated. "We don't look THAT much alike! I have a curl, circular glasses, and longer hair! AND he's annoying!"  
Carlos looked sheepish. "Sorry man... So, why did you stop by?"  
Matthew stared at him, mouth open. "You're kidding."  
"No..." he looked confused.  
And so that was how Matthew ended up slamming Carlos' door in his face and driving to Francis' house.  
"Bonjour!" Francis opened the door with a flourish.  
Matthew smiled. Finally! Surely his guardian would remember his birthday...  
"Bonjour Francis. I'm a little depresed because no one remembered what day it was..." he said with a slight smile.  
Francis dropped his arms and looked at him for a second.  
"Who are you?"  
Francis could never walk right again after Matthew went all Canadian on him.

An hour later our favorite invisible Canadian (Matthew, just reminding you so you don't forget who he is) was sitting in his car on the way to Arthur's house. Arthur probably wouldn't remember him, but what the heck. It was worth a shot. Plus, Arthur had plenty of alcohol.  
"Yes?" Arthur pulled his door open to see some strange man with red eyes from crying, standing on his doorstep.  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
The man shook his head with a quiet sob.  
"Probably not." he turned and walked back to his car, but he must have lost the will to keep walking because halfway there he just laid down on the cement sidewalk and cried.  
Arthur started to panic.  
"Matthew! It's fine! I was just kidding!" he yelled.  
Matthew shot up.  
"REALLY! Oh boy!" he smiled, wiping his face. "Can I come in?" he asked excitedly.  
Arthur nodded, smirking. "Sure lad. Come on in."  
Matthew stood up with help from Arthur and walked through the doorway.  
"SUPRISE!"  
He looked around with wide eyes to see all of his friends and family there.  
"W-What's going on?" he asked shakily.  
Alfred laughed and slapped a party hat on his head. "It's a suprise party bro!"  
"For who?" Matthew didn't want to get his hopes up.  
Everyone yelled together.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTHEW!"

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!**

**Celebrate Canada Day on July 1 every year. Don't let it go un-noticed! We all love Matthew, don't let him be sad! **

**Please comment and favorite! It makes me so happy that I go try to bake cookies with love (try is the operative, I almost burned down my kitchen with love. I blame my 40% British side.)**

**-Capaso Vargas**


End file.
